


A Change of Seasons: Blood

by sheiruki



Series: A Change Of Seasons [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, College of Winterhold - Freeform, Gen, drug comparision, use of magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheiruki/pseuds/sheiruki
Summary: A vampire needs to feed. Luckily, a volunteer has presented himself to Rashkan just in time.
Relationships: Savos Aren & Original Male Character
Series: A Change Of Seasons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733266
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	A Change of Seasons: Blood

"Are you really sure?" Rashkan asked, again, his eyes wandering to the door of the archmage’s quarters. 

The owner of said quarters, Savos Aren, was sitting next to him, at the other side of the table over which his arm lay outstretched. Ink and quill and parchment had been pushed aside so that they would not be stained by what was to come. 

"Yes, I am sure. How often do you want me to repeat that?" 

Rashkan turned his attention back to the artery that ran through ashen skin like a forked blue river. Involuntarily, he licked his lips. 

"You'll need to feed sooner or later and the longer you wait the more desperate you'll become." Savos nodded at Rashkan. "So, go ahead." 

The younger mer was still hesitant. And why would he not be? The archmage of the College of Winterhold just asked him to feed on his blood! Again, he looked back at Savos.

"What if I cannot stop?" 

The archmage sighed noticeably annoyed: "Then I will make you stop." His calm tone betrayed no hint of malice, still, Rashkan could not help but think it a thinly veiled threat. “Now, please, get on with it!”

Slowly, he leaned down and placed his fangs on the soft, juicy vein. Hunger called him. Tempted him. Guided him. One last time he glanced up at Savos, who had his eyes closed bracing for the bite. Rashkan swallowed before finally sinking his teeth into the soft, warm flesh. Savos inhaled sharply, but Rashkan was too far gone to care. 

Sweet, coppery blood coated his tongue filling him with renewed vigor and sending him on a high no other drug could hope to match. He needed more and eagerly drank another sip. More. And another. Even more. And yet another. He had almost forgotten how good it felt; the sweet taste of another person’s life on his tongue, its warmth spreading through his body as though he had absorbed that person’s very soul. He needed more. He needed... **needed** …

He dug his nails into Savos’ wrist so deep that they broke through the soft skin.

"Th...gh"

There was a familiar voice somewhere in the far distance - or perhaps in his head. 

Not that it mattered.

"Tha… en..gh!"

He took another sweet sip.

Out of the blue, Fear gripped him, wrestled him from Hunger's control and commanded him to run, to flee, fast and far. Rashkan ripped his fangs from Savos' arm, resulting in blood running down his chin and into his beard, as well as splattering on the table and his pants. 

_Run! Run!_

But there was nowhere to run.

_Hide?_

Oh, yes, he needed to hide somewhere . But where?

Panicked, he roamed the chamber for suitable refuge until eventually, his eyes fell upon one of the smaller tables lining the walls. Fear-driven, Rashkan promptly disappeared under it. There he stayed until Savos' face appeared before him. At the sight of the tall, grim vampire sitting under the table, clutching his knees to his chin, he burst into laughter.

"Oh my, it seems I've overdone it."

Rashkan loosened the grip on his knees and stared at Savos, wide eyed.

"What- Azura’s mercy just what was that?" He demanded still utterly befuddled. 

"How about I explain after you've crawled out of your little hideaway." By now the archmage was shedding tears of laughter. Finally, he pulled himself together and reached out to Rashkan. His wrist was still covered in blood, but the wound itself seemed to have closed as if by some strange regenerative spell.

For a moment, Rashkan felt the call of Hunger beckoning him again.

_No. No!_

He grit his teeth, clenched his fists and took Savos' hand. 

No, he mumbled. _I have hurt the poor archmage enough!_

Savos pulled the much taller vampire out from under the table and helped him back on his feet before guiding him to a small washbasin so he might clean himself.

"So, explain! What was that?" Rashkan pressed again.

Savos responded by shoving a bar of soap and a towel into his hands.

"The school of restoration may be looked down upon by many a mage, but it does have its advantages. I used a rather nifty spell to deter undead by inflicting fear. As you've seen, it's quite convenient."

He left Rashkan and went over to his potion cabinet, out of which he took a red-tinted bottle and swiftly uncorked it. The smell of its contents made him visibly shudder of disgust. When he noticed Rashkan staring at him he explained:

"A potion against all kinds of diseases; we wouldn’t want a second vampire wandering these halls, drying out the blood supply, would we?"

Rashkan smiled ever so slightly and collected his overcoat to cover the bloodstains on his pants.

"Please, promise not to tell anyone what happened here. Not a single word. I don’t want the others to think of me as, well, you know."

Savos winked at Rashkan before squeezing his nose shut with his fingertips.

"Cheers!"

**Author's Note:**

> Bethesda can't convince me that Savos wouldn't know "Turn Undead" despite his primary skills being conjuration and restoration and considering as his personal history with not-so-friendly undead.


End file.
